Courage Meets Kitz
by Iris Amelia
Summary: Well, well, well! A new title and more lines, I think it's been a bit revamped! For those who have read it, same ending but a 'somewhat' beter explanation WHY he did so, in a few lines into the story. For those who didn't read, DO IT! Please, R+R


Originally, "Stupid Dog, Smart Cat"  
  
Now...  
  
"Courage Meets Kitz"  
  
By: Jessie-R  
  
DiScLaImeR: Hi. I own nothing, (Dilworth owns it) but my little imagination. No wait, that's taken too.  
  
Courage was sitting in Muriel's lap, as usual, while she rocked in her chair. He was smiling happily, eyes a little droopy, calm and cool. Muriel hummed quietly, rocking back and forth. Eustace was reading his 'Nowhere News' newspaper, for the fifth time in a row that day, grumbling.  
  
"Always a dang day. An expensive day," he muttered.  
  
"It's a beautiful day," his wife corrected, "And I believe we should go out."  
  
Courage perked up. "Ooh?..."  
  
"Blah blah blah," he retorted. "I ain't leavin' this chair. Or my newspaper."  
  
"Well, then, I'M going to go!" Muriel stood up, thus, Courage falling onto the wooden floor, BARELY missing the rug. She must have been angry; she wouldn't let Courage get hurt like that.  
  
Courage moaned, rubbing his head. "Oooh...ow.."  
  
Eustace blinked, then stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "What?!" he exclaimed, "You can't go! You can't even drive the--"  
  
SCREEEEECCHH!!!  
  
"--truck," Eustace finished. "Bahh!!"  
  
"I'll be back soon, Eustace!" Muriel called, speeding away, kicking up dust.  
  
"Bah, what am I gonna do?! All I have is the Stupid Dog! Dog's don't cook and clean and be a servant, y'know!"  
  
"Well then, get another companion until I return! Good bye, Eustace!"  
  
And Muriel was gone.  
  
Eustace blinked again, then grinned. "A new companion?...ehehehehe!! Oh, hohoho!" He laughed his famous laugh of greed..  
  
Courage looked up at the farmer, then whined, "I have a baaaad feeling about this..."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll take....that one," Eustace said, pointing at a red kitten. He was at Dilworth Dogs 'n' Such, looking for a companion. He picked up the little cat. "He's looks okay. Or she. Whatever the heck it is."  
  
The cat had a yellow collar, with a strange round 'button' on it.  
  
Courage was leashed by Eustace, tightly of course, and was looking up at the red kitten. He narrowed his eyes. "He LOOKS familiar...but too young..."  
  
The red kitten meowed. It turned its head and glared at Courage. "You're doomed," it said.  
  
"Ooooooh!!!" Courage howled, flailing his arms.  
  
"Shut up, Stupid Dog!" Eustace shouted. He kicked Courage into a canary cage. "Yeah, I'll take it!" Eustace said, chuckling.  
  
Courage eyed an angry yellow bird, and laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
Courage didn't like the new cat. Not at all. (He was ill-tempered, since he was pecked till there was no tomorrow..) He was a bit like that duckling Eustace used to have. Kind, adorable, wonderful, and lovable--but to ONE-- Eustace. Eustace really liked the cat, and named it that--Cat; simple, yet lazy, yet not really personalized. He thought that before Muriel would get back from who-knows-where, he'd sell that cat for money. "Heh heh heh, perfect plan!" he said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Cat was very suspicious; it had red fur, purple stripes, yellow eyes and a very long tail. (Of course, you're thinking, 'This is Katz', but it wasn't: It was Katz's nephew, Kitz, sent by Katz himself, to find that Courage and to "get him out of the way.")  
  
"Hmm, if I can only get that dog alone," Cat murmured. He had the same mysterious tone..."Uncle Katz would be very proud of me. Then I'd get rid of the farmer, then the woman...hehe.."  
  
Courage peeked out of the kitchen, then watched Cat. Courage seemed suspicious:  
  
"Ooh?"  
  
Cat shifted his eyes, then pushed the button on his collar. Two rigid wires sprang out, and formed into a headphone set, like an operator's phone.  
  
Courage's skeleton leaped out of its body and screamed; it returned by running back into the purple blob, and Courage sprang up. "Aaah!" he shouted, then covered his mouth.  
  
A bit of static. "Uncle? Uncle Katz??" the red kitten said.  
  
Scccchhckkk--"Hm, Kitz, is that you?" Katz wanted to be sure.  
  
"Yes, Uncle, it's me. I'm going after the stupid doggy."  
  
"Good, good...good, go. Take care of him."  
  
"But first," said Kitz, "I want to know something--is he good at..anything?"  
  
"He's not a good sport, literally," Katz said, remembering his howling status. "But he's not good at anything competitive."  
  
"Hm. Okay then. This'll be--"  
  
"No, nephew! He's trickier than he seems. He has beaten me many times, little nephew, and I don't want you to fall into the same fate."  
  
"I understand, Uncle," Kitz said. "I will get that mutt!"  
  
Courage whined. Kitz smiled. Katz laughed.  
  
"Make me proud, my nephew! Make me proud!"  
  
Shhc..ckkk..  
  
Kitz pushed the button again and smirked. The radio went back into his collar. He spotted the light purple dog. "Oh, Courage..." He trotted towards him. Courage yelped, then darted into the kitchen. Kitz laughed. "Come now, Doggy-Doggy, let me...'bond'.." Katz had rubbed off deeply into Kitz; he was swishing his tail as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Ooh..." Courage was hiding behind a pan, which hung over the stove. He heard Kitz enter the room.  
  
"Courage?" he said, smirking. "Where are you? Here, doggy, doggy-doggy."  
  
Courage started to shiver. "What do I do, what do I do?" he asked the air, frantically.  
  
Kitz suddenly kicked the pan he was hiding behind of. Courage crashed onto the floor. He looked up at Kitz, then screamed.  
  
"Aha!!"  
  
Courage screamed, and Kitz covered his ears. Now was Courage's chance.  
  
Courage zoomed out of the room, and went to get....(gulp) Help.  
  
"What a moron," said the computer. "You don't even know a cat's worst enemy."  
  
This was Courage's last resort: a wise-cracking, smart alec computer, and it didn't even have AOL.  
  
Courage whacked the keyboard.  
  
"Ouch! Well, think, puppy. Um...how old is the feline?"  
  
Courage typed. The computer said, "What?! Eight months?? So young! Why, dog, you need no gadgets then."  
  
"What..? I don't?"  
  
"No, Courage, of course not..you twit."  
  
Courage frowned, but the computer continued, "Think: What do cats hate the most?"  
  
Courage blinked. "Ooh..hmm.."  
  
His computer sighed. "Well?"  
  
Courage got an idea. "Woof?"  
  
A little dancing monkey appeared on the computer screen, banging some cymbals together, with a heading over it reading, "Congratulations!" The computer said, "Very good! Now, why don't you go to school? Maybe you'll get an IQ."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Courage had thrown the computer out the window.  
  
"Oh drat...I must keep my disk-opening shut...bzzzt..."  
  
  
  
Kitz appeared in the living room. "Come out, doggy!"  
  
Courage stepped out. "Grrr...."  
  
"Huh?" Kitz turned around.  
  
There Courage was, hair spiked up and teeth being bared. His little paws in front of him, ready to attack and pounce.  
  
"All right you! Get out of here!" Courage said, frowning. He then muttered, "I know I'm not gonna like this..."  
  
Kitz grinned, swishing his tail. He shouted, "Hah, you Stupid Dog! And who's gonna stop me?"  
  
Courage growled. Kitz raised an eyebrow. "Woof!! Woof woof woof!!" He ran toward Kitz, growling. "Woof!! Woof woof!!"  
  
Courage jerked his head for a minute then said, "So this is what real dogs do."  
  
Kitz screeched and leaped up and Courage skidded under him. He then leaped up and pinned Kitz onto the floor.  
  
"Busted!" Courage exclaimed triumphatnly.  
  
Kitz meowed uncontrallably. "Meow, go away! Katz will get you!"  
  
Courage laughed his famous "Ha ha ha ha haii!" laugh, and called the Pound.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ooh, Courage, I missed you so..." Muriel rocked in her chair, petting him. "I would never do that again. I did had a nice time on my own. Although, I think Eustace is angry at me.."  
  
"NOO! MY truck!!" Eustace bawled, looking at his mauled-up vehicle.  
  
"M-hmm," Courage replied, smiling to himself.  
  
AT Katz's lair...  
  
"Bad kitten!!" Katz said, spanking Kitz. "Do you know how long it took me to sedate those men at the Pound?? It took me forever! Naughty cat!! Ugh, disgrace!!"  
  
"You were right, Uncle Katz! You were right!! He IS a tricky one!" Katz smiled, then placed him on his lap.  
  
"This would teach you then...NEXT time, I'll do it. In order to get the job done...Kitz?"  
  
Kitz smiled slyly.  
  
"Get Uncle Katz to do it."  
  
They both shared an evil laugh.  
  
* * * Courage holds up a sign, written with a black marker reading, "The End" * * *  
  
hehehe! 2BeContined? YOU tell me! Read and Review! Also, check out my other stories on fanfiction.net! I gots plenty! Well, until next time! *~J-R~* 


End file.
